


Everything is alright

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sleepiness, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Close your eyes, close your eyes, and relax, think of nothing tonight.





	Everything is alright

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the match with England that ended 1:2.  
> Sorry for any possible mistakes in the English language etc.  
> Kudos and comments are welcome! <3

Luka saw the three missed calls from Ivan as soon as he took the phone to his hand after arriving back to his hotel room. He sighed, not really feeling like calling him back at once. The loss with England hurt - especially when they were in lead for such a long time during the match. This shouldn't have happened.

_And it wouldn't have if Šime and Ivan were playing..._

He sighed again, feeling incredibly exhausted. He missed Ivan, now even more than during the match - his strong arms and a tight embrace, his hands rubbing comforting circles on his back and his sweet voice whispering all the soothing words in both Croatian and Spanish. The room was so empty and cold without his presence; Luka shivered, thinking about Ivan's hands all over his body. How calming, how soothing and how helpful it would be to have him here...

He kicked his shoes off and went to lie straight on his bed, hoping to gain some strength to call to Ivan in a few minutes.

The phone rang before he even managed to close his eyes and relax properly; all his senses went on alert in a moment as he took the phone in his hand without even looking at the number.

"Hello?"

" _Lukita, it's me_ ," a diligent voice announced from afar and Modrić's heart fluttered. " _How are you? I couldn't reach you before -_ "

"I just arrived at the hotel." He finally closed his eyes, feeling comfortably numb under the influence of Ivan's voice. "But I'm okay."

" _Really? You sound really tired - I watched the game. It made me so mad - you deserved to win_!"

"Yeah," Luka exhaled, focusing only on the voice at his ear. "It just didn't work out."

" _I should have been there -_ "

"You're injured."

" _It's my fault. I wish I could make you happy - oh God, I would give anything to win for you, to see you smile and laugh and just - happy_."

 "Ivan, come on. You make me happy by just being here for me."

" _But I'm not there right now -_ "

"I'm glad we can talk like this. That's all I ask for."

 " _I wish I could help you - cheer you up, hug and kiss you - God, I miss you so much already._ "

"I miss you too. Especially at night. You know how terribly cold I feel at night when you're not by my side?"

" _Just as bad as I feel myself, I guess - I'm so sorry, babe, that I can't be there with you._ "

"Ivan, it's not your fault."

  _"But you feel down now_!"

"But it's not because - _oh yes_ , it _IS_ because you're not here, but it's still not your fault!" He had to laugh at how mischievious Ivan could sometimes be. "All I want you is to be happy and healthy."

" _I can be healthy, but not happy without you_."

"Ivan, please - you know I'm not mad at you because of the injury - and we'll see each other soon - "

 " _I wish I could squeeze you in my arms...make you feel as loved as never before..._ "

"You always say that - "

" _And I always mean that,_ " Raitić assured him without waiting. " _Luka - when will you understand that? It's you who makes me feel alive_."

"Hush with that." Luka could feel his cheeks heating up.

" _I never will_ ," Ivan protested firmly. " _Tell me, Luka - how are you feeling now_?"

Luka chuckled, smirking. "Tired. Exhausted. Like I've given my best in this game - and it still wasn't enough."

" _You need a good sleep now_." Ivan's voice was soft and sweet, composed and soothing as he always tried to be around his captain. " _I think I can help you with that - if you promise to listen to me_."

"I will."

" _Good. Are you alright? Don't you feel hungry or anything like that_?"

"No, no, I'm okay. I just really want to sleep."

" _Yes, of course. Are you comfortable? Lie down if you want to -_ "

"I'm already laying on a bed."

" _Good. Wrap a blanket around yourself, alright? I don't want you to be cold at night._ "

"Done," Luka announced as soon as he did that.

" _And now, lay the phone next to your head. On a pillow. You can turn on the speaker so you can hear me - "_

Modrić laughed exhaustingly, doing as he was told. "And now?"

" _And now - just lie down. Close your eyes. Relax. Put your hands on the top of the banket. And listen to me. Is it okay_?"

"Yeah," Luka exhaled, feeling already comfortable. "Go on."

" _Do you feel good? Do you need anything from me? I'd love to help you any way I can - just tell me if anything's wrong, okay, baby?_ "

"Sure."

" _Do you have your eyes closed? Good. Breathe in - hold it in for a while. And now - now, breathe out. Good, long breaths. Perfect. And again. Think of nothing, baby. Just have your eyes closed and mind emptied. There's nothing to worry. We can all manage without you. Think of nothing tonight. It's all about you. Your body and your mind. Focus on that. Take a deep breath again, baby. Does it feel good_?"

Luka mumbled something incomprehensible, turning his head to the side.

 " _Yeah, that's it. Don't worry about anything. You have a perfect mind, but even that needs a rest sometimes. Forget everything about the world around you tonight. Relax, baby. A deep breath - in and out. That's it. You're doing so well, Lukita. And again -_ "

There was no answer from Luka, so Ivan just smiled to himself and went on.

" _You're doing so well, baby. You need a good sleep so much. Nobody can change the world with their care, no matter how much they try - you're no exception. There will be another day tomorrow. There's no need to stay awake for too long. You need a rest to stay beautiful and focused and healthy - baby, you know I would put you to sleep in person - if that was possible - I would kiss your temple and wrap you in a tender hug just to feel you breathing, to feel how your chest rises and falls in a rhythm that my whole life depends on - you know that's all I need for my life - You and your calm regular heartbeat - "_

Modrić didn't answer, he has already drifted off to the dream world.


End file.
